


It Sucks

by MerlinSpecter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Comfort Food, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: "It was different this time around. Retiring from a race always sucked, but this time it was the sound of the fans booing him as he stepped out of the car that had hurt him even more."Or, in which Sebastian has a shitty start to the 2014 season and Kimi comes to comfort him.





	It Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> Based on request by CustardCreamies:  
> "Can I request something?  
> 2014 was such a shit season for Seb. Hell one race he almost collapsed due to his water bottle breaking on him. He didn’t have a single win....I just want something with Kimi and him because reading all of this just makes me feel sad for Sebby. Especially the fact people loved booing his DNFs as well."
> 
> I hope you like it :) For some reason this only seemed to work as friendship, maybe pre-slash, so I hope that's okay :P
> 
> Cheers!

“Okay, Sebastian, that’s it, we’re retiring the car.” Sebastian cursed when he heard the dreaded words and hit the steering wheel with one fist. He had desperately hoped for a good start of the season. He knew that after his win last year, all eyes were on him to see if he would remain in the excellent form he had been in last season.

But no, it was only the very first race of the season and Sebastian already had a DNF in his pocket. Qualifying had already been not great either, having only qualified at the 14th position, but he had at least expected to finish within top ten. 

He had already been very disappointed with himself, but the moment he got out of the car, he could hear the fans booing him and felt his heart sink. He tensed at the sound and prolonged taking of his helmet so he could compose himself. Fans were important for him, they were one of the reasons he kept racing, and hearing the booing him hurt more than he would like to admit to himself. He tried to ignore the sound but found that he couldn’t.

Still, Sebastian stayed in the garage for the remainder of the race, as was expected of him, and watched through the many screens what was happening on track. His new Australian teammate Daniel was doing very well, something Sebastian was glad about, but also very jealous. If he had still been out there, with a better qualifying position, they would have been able to challenge each other, to really see how they measured up to one another. 

Sebastian sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He should be happy for Daniel, it was his home race after all. Shaking off all remaining feeling of contempt and jealousy, Sebastian watched the race with an indifferent expression. He saw that Kimi was doing reasonably well and he felt glad for the Finn. Kimi, against all odds if he had to believe the press and other drivers, had become a good friend of him and Sebastian was pleased he had at least one friend he could rely on. Not that he disliked the other drivers, but Kimi’s honesty and directness meant Seb could be completely certain that Kimi would never go behind his back.

Press was hard but he somehow got through it. Passing Kimi, the Finn had glanced at him and given him the smallest smile humanly possible. Seb at relaxed ever so slightly at the familiarity of the gesture and had managed to pull through the interviews without getting too worked up.

Completely exhausted, Seb was finally able to make his way back to his hotel after what felt like years. He ignored all the looks he got when he entered the lobby and made a beeline for the elevator, which, luckily for Seb, was completely empty. He punched the button of his floor number and tiredly rubbed a hand over his face as he waited for the doors to close. 

At the very last moment, a hand stopped the door and Kimi sauntered in, expression as indifferent as always and sunglasses still perched on his nose as he went to stand besides Seb. Sebastian didn’t acknowledge him, not really in the mood to yet again discuss his race, although he doubted Kimi would force him into conversation anyway.

The Finn surprised Seb by gently taking his hand in his and squeezing his fingers.

“If you want, you can talk, if you don’t, we don’t.” Kimi said with a shrug. Sebastian laughed shakily, tears now filling his eyes. He shrugged as well.

“I don’t.” He whispered, but he held on to Kimi’s hand for dear life. The elevator dinged as they reached Sebastian’s floor. Kimi followed Seb to the room, having let go of his hand now but still staying nearby so their shoulders bumped as they walked. When they entered, Sebastian immediately walked through the room and went to the balcony, plopping down on one of the deck chairs. Kimi came a minute later, a couple of small bottles of minibar alcohol in hand.

“Trying to make me pay more?” Sebastian joked half-heartedly, taking a bottle from Kimi. It was vodka, of course. 

“Making Red Bull pay more.” Kimi answered with a small smile, making Sebastian roll his eyes. Kimi also took a bottle and dropped the rest of them on the tiny table that stood between them. They drank is silence, but Seb noticed that Kimi would glance at him from time to time, clearly expecting Sebastian to start venting about his bad race, as that had become almost customary.

But Sebastian still didn’t want to talk about it. It was different this time around. Retiring from a race always sucked, but this time it was the sound of the fans booing him as he stepped out of the car that had hurt him even more. He had clearly let them down, which was the last thing he had wanted to do. He hadn't expected to get so emotional about it, but it just made the DNF so much more personal.

“Talk to me, Seb.” Kimi said quietly, a frown apparent behind his sunglasses. Sebastian shrugged.

“Not much to say. I didn’t finish, it sucked.” He still didn’t want to talk about it. He felt childish, but he stood up and went inside to the bathroom. He turned the shower on but didn’t get inside. He just hoped that it would hint at Kimi that he wanted to be left alone.

Sebastian sat down with his back against the wall and watched as the room slowly got mistier and hotter. He waited to see if he could hear Kimi leave, but even when the air was getting thick and it was getting harder to breath and his shirt was starting to stick to his back, he still hadn’t heard a door close, or any other possible signs that Kimi had left. 

Seb closed his eyes and clenched his jaw as the tears that had been threatening to show all day, finally fell. He cried silently, sobbing into his knees just in case anyone could hear him.

A sudden gush of fresh air startled Sebastian as the bathroom door opened. Kimi stood completely still in the doorway, mouth slightly open as if he had been planning on saying anything. He decided not to and came in to turn off the shower. 

Sebastian almost winched at the sudden silence and tried to quickly wipe the tears form his face. Kimi knelt down in front of him and caught his hands. With Kimi’s sunglasses now gone, Seb was having a hard time maintaining eye contact with his friend. Gently wiping the last stray tear from Seb’s cheek, Kimi sighed and moved slightly to his side so he was able to pull Seb into his embrace. Sebastian closed his eyes as he allowed his head to rest against Kimi’s shoulder. He must have been damp and sticky all over, but Kimi didn’t show any discomfort. 

“Talk to me, Seb… Please” Kimi whispered, rubbing one hand in circles over Sebastian’s back. Seb shook his head and buried his face in Kimi’s shoulder even more than before, clutching at the soft fabric of the Ferrari shirt. Eventually he calmed down enough to speak anyway.

“The DNF sucked… but w-when I got out of the car, the fans, they… B-booed me…I know it is childish but it just hurt…” He mumbled. He felt silly saying it out loud, knowing very well that the race could have had worse endings. Kimi hummed.

“It’s okay Seb, it sucks, I get it.” Kimi let go of Sebastian and stood up, pulling Seb with him.

“Stay here, I’ll get you a change of clothes, we’ll talk after.” Seb waited patiently until Kimi threw him an old shirt and a pair of sweatpants before disappearing again. Sebastian changed and walked into the bedroom just in time to see Kimi put down the hotel phone. Seb silently raised an eyebrow at him. Kimi just shrugged again and sat down on the bed, back against the headboard. He raised one arm slightly and gave a small encouraging smile to Seb, who took the hint and laid down on the bed, resting against Kimi. Seb closed his eyes and hummed appreciatively when Kimi started rubbing circles on his back again, feeling himself slowly start to doze off. 

About half an hour later someone knocked on the door, startling Sebastian, who had been more asleep than awake at that point. Kimi carefully untangled himself from a reluctant Seb and went to the door. Sebastian couldn’t see the door from where he was sitting, but he heard Kimi quietly thank someone. Sebastian laughed in disbelief when Kimi came back in again. He was pushing a small room service cart filled with different bottles of beers and other beverages, together with multiple unhealthy snacks such as fries and a rich chocolate cake.

Kimi placed a couple of the plates of food on the bed and handed Sebastian a beer. Sebastian smiled when he saw it was his favourite brand.

“Boss is going to kill me if he sees me eating all this stuff” Sebastian said, mouth stuffed with fries. Kimi smiled, his blue eyes pinned on Sebastian.

“He would have to get through me first.” Kimi’s voice was light, but Sebastian understood that Kimi was serious. Leaving the food for later, Sebastian practically launched himself into Kimi’s arms, holding the Finn tightly. Kimi tensed at first at Sebastian’s sudden movements, but eventually wrapped his arms tightly around Seb as well.

Seb smiled contently as Kimi’s lips brushed against the side if his head. He could worry about the DNF and the fans later. Because right now, Kimi was here for him.

**Author's Note:**

> More requests are always welcome and don't forget to check out my other F1 stories! :D


End file.
